closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Good Harvest Unlimited, Inc. (Philippines)
1st Logo (1981) Nicknames: "Gold Harvest", "Gold Coins", "Richie Rich's Pile Of Gold Coins", "Banker's Coins", "Collection of 5 Peso Coins" Logo: We see a yellow background, with coins below scattered around. The golden-yellow text: GOOD HARVEST UNLIMITED INC. (in "Batang" font) wipes in from left to right. While the text wipes in, more coins appear on the left side of the pile of coins. The scene fades out, and we see the white text "Proudly Presents" in cursive text (much like the Disney font). FX/SFX: The wiping text, the coins appearing/rising. Cheesy Factor: The text is almost unreadable, as it blends in with the background. Not to mention, the coins may make some people think this logo pertains to financial matters, rather than a film studio. Music/Sounds: A bombastic fanfare. Availability: Near extinction, with it's only known appearance being on Boljak. Scare Factor: Medium for the music, but the text may spawn madness/irritation for unreadability. 2nd Logo (1991-2004) Nicknames: "Bad Harvest", "First Time Using PowerPoint" Logo: Against a black background, the golden yellow letters (in the Times New Roman font) GOOD fly to the center to form the word. HARVEST also appears flying and placing below GOOD. Both words end up forming on a choppy way. After that, the white text "Unlimited Inc." (also in the Times New Roman font) appears below HARVEST. Variants: *There is a warped version of this. *An early variant exists, where the logo looks more like a Scanimate project. *Another variant features the logo staying for a few seconds when the music ends, then the text lines dissapear one-by-one in a quick manner. *A still version was used on Ipaglaban mo ako, Boy Topak. FX/SFX: The letters flying, "Unlimited, Inc." appearing. Cheesy Factor: Off the charts, particularly for 1991. Although it had been around for a year, it looks like a PowerPoint project! Music/Sounds: A Moog synthesizer tune, with the first three notes resembling the 1976 Viacom logo. Music/Sounds Variants: *The early variant features a zapping sound. *On Shake, Rattle, and Roll III, a pounding synth fanfare ("Sword of Justice" by Dave Grusin) is used. *On Asawa Mo, Misis Ko, a xylophone was used for the letter forming with whoosh sound followed by a loud whistle was heard. *On The Good the Bad and The Ugly, a dreamy calm synth with different zap sound was heard *On Bahala na VS. Sputnik, we hear clicking sound followed by a thud appended to the original theme. *On Nag-iinit na Damdamin, only a clicking sound not unlike that on the above variant and the zap are heard. Availability: Rare, so you may want to check videotapes. This appeared on Angelina - The Movie, Sa Paraiso Ni Efren, Init Ng Laman, Hubad Sa Ilalim Ng Buwan, and more. Many films of theirs from this timeframe have either R ratings or are action/adventure films. Scare Factor: Low to medium, because of the unfriendly music and darkness. But the fact that it's both cheap-looking and a failed attempt to rip off the Golden Harvest logo may cause some laughs. 3rd Logo (2001) Nicknames: "Red Text of Boredom", "Bankrupt Logo", "Tame Harvest", "Unreadability Strikes Again!", "Even Boring Harvest" Logo: Just the underlined red text "GOOD HARVEST" (G and H being bigger than the rest) along with the small text "P R O D U C T I O N S" below the underline. Both words are in the Times New Roman font. Trivia: The company's name was changed for this logo. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: The first two logos have nothing on this, which looks like it was made on a very small budget. The text is also unreadable, but not like the 1981 logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Only seen on Hubog. Scare Factor: None to low. It's boring, but the text can get to some. Category:Philippines Category:Films Category:1981 Category:2001 Category:1989 Category:Regal Entertainment